


First Shot Is On Me

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Intoxication, One Shot, Smut, Stoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: After a failed mission, you decide that both Cassian and yourself need to unwind. However, you never expect the night to unfold the way it does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cassian and Reader are drunk and stoned.

                You lean over the bar counter and mimic a drink order with your hands. You can’t speak the language of the alien bartender but you hope the meaning comes through regardless. When it came to drinking in the seedy underbelly of Coruscant’s bars, the language is almost universal.

                Sure enough, two shots are slipped your way. You weave your way through the crowd, carefully keeping an eye on the shots so that they don’t spill. An alien with four massive feet almost trods on you as you duck underneath a roaming Wookie.

                Cassian has decided to sit in the back of the bar, cast in shadows, to better fit his brooding mood. When the contact ended up dead and the mission went to shit, he had wanted to go back to the quarters the rebellion had given you two for the trip.

                But this was Coruscant! It had been years since you had been here and you were in no hurry to sit in the cramped quarters and stare at the ceiling all night. Cassian was taking the mission going to hell poorly but you were determined to see him smile at least once tonight. An impossible mission on the regular; trickier tonight.

You still can’t believe you had managed to talk him into coming out with you to begin with. But blowing off steam in some dive bars, where no one cared who you were or where you came from, sounded like the perfect chance to relax a little.

                You sit across from Cassian and slide one of the shots his way. He eyes it stonily; his thoughts are clearly dwelling on what happened earlier. The contact dying hadn’t been his fault nor yours but he was taking it harder than usual. Cassian had come back last week from a mission that had taken a few weeks. You knew nothing about it except that he seemed haunted by whatever unfolded. You are sure that whatever happened in the last mission is still weighing on him. And now…

                “Come on,” You say, “The first shot is on me.”

                You slam back your own shot and it burns your throat. You lean forward, nudging Cassian’s shot closer to him, “Come on.”

                Cassian glances around the bar as if he is expecting someone to leap out and attack him. He is never fully relaxed. Sometimes, you have no idea how he manages to get through his missions. Plagued by nightmares and constantly on red alert, Cassian runs himself into the ground. But you have known him long enough to understand he doesn’t take kindly to questions about his past or his struggles. It is one of the reasons that you two make a good team. Without discussing each other, you seem to understand one another – or at least know what ground not to walk on.

                “Fine.” He grumbles and takes the shot, grimacing afterwards.

                “Great!” You clap your hands together, “That was just a warm-up.”

                He eyes you warily as you slip off the chair and turn to face him, “I’m going to get more!” You shout over the din.

                Cassian brushes his hair out of his eyes. His shoulders are tense and he is hunched over the small circular table. He shrugs, disinterested and clearly here because you want to be here. If Cassian had his way, he would go to his room and pretend that he could fall asleep. You straighten your back and turn around, determined to crack Cassian’s gloomy exterior and have him enjoy himself.

*

                Thirty minutes later, Cassian is talking so rapidly in Spanish to an alien that had bumbled over to your table that you are too drunk to keep up with him. You are mixing your booze – very bad idea – and the table feels as if it has begun to slant to one side. But no, you’re fine! You’re totally fine.

                Cassian’s face is flushed. His arm is thrown around the alien. You vaguely remember its species but can’t recall where it comes from. It currently looks as if it wants to be anywhere else. At this point, the waitress comes by with another round of drinks. Walking to the bar had become too difficult and the waitress spoke Basic.

                The alien breaks free of Cassian’s grip and slinks away into the depths of the bar. You slam down another shot and take the cocktail you ordered with a slurred ‘thanks’. Cassian takes his own shot and drink. There is no hesitation in taking this shot. How long ago had you been trying to convince him to take the first one? You can’t remember. Surely, it hadn’t been that long, right?

                Cassian says something to you but it is quick and in Spanish, leaving your muddled brain staring at him long enough to go, “I need to pee.”

                He takes a large gulp of his drink and says, “Hurry, hurry. We’re going somewhere else next.”

                “Where?” You blink in surprise, hardly believing Cassian would know of any places around here to head towards.

                But he is chugging his drink, motioning with his other hand to hurry up. Gripping the edge of the table, you slid off your chair. For a split second, the ground feels unsteady but you manage to walk towards the bathrooms without any incident.

                The bar is thick with people and you get lost for a minute or two before finding the bathrooms. It is when you sit down to pee that the full force of how drunk you are seems to slam into you. _Always in the bathroom,_ you think to yourself. There is a very quiet part of your brain that is trying to lecture you about how terrible you are going to feel tomorrow but you are not interested in listening.

                Cassian is no longer at the table when you return but the tab has been paid. You squeeze through the crowd, looking around for him. Spilling out into the night air, you spot him talking to someone. Above you, the buildings and lights from the vehicles make you feel small and dizzy. You decide to stop glancing upwards as you walk over to him.          

                The figure he is speaking to gives a curt nod and leaves, getting swallowed up in the crowd. You trip over your feet and Cassian reaches out to grab you. Holding you steady, he laughs low near in your ear.

                “You’re drunk.” He says; his accent more pronounced now that he has been drinking.

                “You’re drunk.” You slur back to him.

                “Maybe so but I am the one holding you up, am I not?” He quips.

                Up this close, with the neon lights from the signs of the bars around casting different colours across his face, you find yourself comforted by the fact Cassian is here. There is a feeling of security even though the you’re both plastered in the middle of Coruscant.

                How long have you known Cassian? About four years now. Sometimes, you will go months without seeing him due to mission differences. You have never relaxed with him like this before. Even though you should stop and cut yourself off, you really don’t want the night to end already.

                Luckily, Cassian must feel the same because his hands trail down your arms, stopping at your wrists. For a brief second, he looks like he is going to grab your hands but something stops him. With a pang, you realize you want him to take your hands.

                “Come this way.” He says instead and his fingers curl around your wrist – a safe place.

                Instead of a bar, Cassian takes you down a narrow alley. Shoved between a nightclub and a restaurant, closed off in a dead end, he glances over his shoulder before handing you something. You look at it and start laughing.

                But Cassian snatches it away, pretending to be angry with you. His scowl breaks and he chuckles before rummages around in his jacket for a lighter and cups his hand around the joint, lighting it up.

                “Are we ten?” You remark as you watch him take a drag off it, “Hiding out in alleyways smoking weed?”

                “What?” Cassian goes, “What did you want? Death sticks?” His tone is mocking.

                “Give me that.” You retort.

                He hands you the joint and your fingers briefly touch. It is slight but enough to send a warmth through you. Does Cassian feel it too? His hands drop to his side and for a small moment there is something charged between the two of you.

                But you ignore it as you puff on the joint, leaning against the wall. Tilting your face back up, you watch the swirling lights and the vehicles zooming overhead. Coruscant has a way of making you feel very small as if the empire is but a distant memory. Even the rebellion fades to the background of your hazy brain. The only thing you can focus on is the reprieve tonight is giving you – the booze in your veins and the weed in your blood.

                “Quit hogging it.” Cassian goes.

                He leans over to pluck the joint from your fingers. He is very close to you now. One hand is pressed against the wall next to you as he brings the joint to his lips. You can smell his aftershave mixed with the weed. Cassian is much more relaxed. You can tell it in his posture. Taking a drag, he tilts his face towards you and purposely blows the smoke in your face.

                “Rude.” You say but you are laughing.

                He is laughing as well. You like how the laughter changes his face and how relaxed he looks. The neon lights are reflecting in his eyes, making it impossible to read what he is really thinking. In your muddled brain, you realize just how close you are to him. His body is warm and inviting. You find yourself fighting with the last bit of self-control before you do something truly insane.

                “Open your mouth.” Cassian goes.

                Normally, you’d ask a thousand questions but your brain is too muddled. Instead, you obey. Cassian takes another hit and then leans forward, blowing the smoke in your mouth. You giggle at the unexpected turn of events and the hit is wasted on you.

                Cassian pretends to frown, “That isn’t right.”

                “Show me again,” You say in between laughing, “Sorry.”

                He is extremely close to you. So close that you can make out the stubble lining his jaw and the dark circles around his eyes. You are holding your breath as images flash across your brain in a hazy slide show. Meeting Cassian for the first time and the way he distrusted you on the spot. The first time you were on a mission with him and got pinned down by someone who had blown your cover. He had come back for you then. He always came back when he should have left you behind just like you did for him. Even if you went months without seeing one another, the conversation never felt stilted or strange.

                Both of you had done dark things – missions that kept sleep at bay and relationships impossible. The rebellion was the most important thing…but it was also very lonely. Moments like tonight were few and far in between.

                Suddenly, Cassian’s lips are pressing against yours; the joint forgotten. Apparently, you weren’t the only one letting the slide show play. His hand goes to the back of your neck as his tongue slips past your lips and brushes against yours. He tastes like weed and booze and you find yourself curling against him, wanting more of him.

                Cassian feels alive and real against you. With the missions you end up taking part in, everything happens so quickly and so spur of the moment sometimes that there is no time to think about the actual moment. But now, you allow yourself to get lost in the touch of him – the way his tongue moves in your mouth – the way his breath catches and his stubble grazing your cheek. You have only dared to think about this during sleepless nights. It is a dangerous thought – an idea that should have never taken root in your heart.

                There is a sudden loud noise which startles both of you, ending the kiss. Breathless, you look down the alleyway to see a group of people are arguing loudly. Cassian turns to look back at you. His lips are parted in surprise but he grabs you roughly by your waist.

                “Let’s go back to the quarters.” He mumbles in your ear, whatever place he wanted to go earlier now forgotten.

                You nod, unable to reply as if you have lost all ability to speak. The walk home feels like a blur. The neon signs leave streaks in the sky and the noise seems to recede as you become hyper-aware of Cassian’s arm around your waist. The only thing you can focus on is the way he glances at you with such an intensity that every secret feeling you’ve had about him in the dark feels like it is spilling out at your feet.

                By the time you are back at the quarters the rebellion is hiding you in, you can hardly remember to breathe from the anticipation. Cassian drunkenly fumbles with the lock for a few agonizing seconds. The door opens and you stumble inside. The room has two beds on opposite sides and a small window that shows one of the dingy streets below. But you don’t care about the view.

                Turning around to face Cassian, you realize he is already as close to you as possible. His hands go to the sides of your face and his lips are back on yours. Your arms are around his waist, pulling him against you. The kiss is rough, tinged with a desperation because both of you know this moment won’t last. Tomorrow, you will be hungover and exhausted, crashing back to the reality of war.

                But for right now, Cassian is tugging off his clothes in a hurry. You are trying to remove your belt but are too fucked up to apparently grasp the concept of how to take it off. Struggling with it, Cassian notices and yanks you towards him by your belt loops. He is mumbling quickly in Spanish; nothing that you can catch.

                You stumble back onto the nearest bed as Cassian crawls over you. His fingers are in your belt loops, tugging them off you. Tossing your pants to the floor, he is trailing kisses across your exposed stomach. There is a sign for a bar near the window, casting a neon glow across the small room. It drapes over Cassian, bathing him in shades of blue and red as he pulls off your underwear.

                You feel dizzy as you try to wrap your head around what is happening. Cassian is kissing along your thighs – soft butterfly kisses that breaks your skin out in goosebumps. You can’t stop shivering. He gently nudges your thighs open and then you can feel his lips brushing against your pussy lips.

                Your breath catches and you feel light as air. Surely, this is some sort of dream. You must have passed out a long ago in some drunken fog. There is no way that Cassian can be very gently kissing you down there.

                But he is – he’s real and so is this moment – this impossibly languid and luxurious moment – where your brain shuts off and you decide right then and there that this is what you want.

                Cassian’s tongue probes your folds before sliding up your slit and stopping right before your clit. Each movement is heightened by how high you are and your eyes close as you let out a sigh. This seems to urge Cassian on because his tongue starts to work your pussy. He spreads you open with his fingertips and then buries his face against you. His tongue explores you before slipping in your hole where he spends a few minutes tasting you.

                You are soaking wet by this point and lost in the sensation of Cassian in between your legs and his tongue working your pussy. His tongue flicks up against your clit and you gasp, arching your back slightly. Cassian’s tongue rolls across your swollen clit, teasing you and trying to get even more worked up – is that possible?

                With a small whimper, you go, “Cass…”

                He picks up on your pleading tone as he softly sucks on your clit for a couple of seconds before moving away. Cassian slinks over you like a cat. Your fingers trail along his chest, liking how toned he is, marveling at the way he moved –

                His lips are back on yours. You can taste yourself this time mingled in with the booze and weed. Your hands dig into his back, forcing him against you. You are still in your t-shirt and he is wearing his boxers. His cock is hard and pressing against your thigh.

                Cassian whispers something but your brain is too muddled to make out what it was. Your head falls back as he kisses your neck, tugging on your skin with his teeth. Your fingernails dig into his skin as he tugs on your bottom lip with his teeth. His hands are underneath your shirt, removing it and tossing it into the pile of clothes on the floor.

                He fumbles with your bra strap, too drunk to work the clasp. You start to laugh and help remove it. The laughter breaks the tension that had been forming – the “what will happen in the morning when we are sober” question that is hovering overhead.

                Cassian cups your tits, fondling them before bending down and running his tongue over your nipples. The neon light is blinking: red, blue, yellow – tossing the colours in the room causing Cassian to look unearthly as flicks his tongue across your nipples. Your hands are in his hair; you marvel at how it feels in between your fingers – the way his skin glows blue and then yellow –

                He looks up at you and your eyes lock. Your chest feels tight. His eyes have soaked up the colours. His hands glide up your arms to your cheeks where he cups your face. Cassian is staring intently at you but neither one of you speak.

                The noises of the planet seem to melt away to a low hum. The chaotic energy of the streets below fade away. Your breath catches as Cassian rubs his thumb over your lips. His body is so incredibly warm – sometimes, late at night, you’d allow yourself to imagine what it would be like to have him hold you. You would only let yourself think of it right before you trailed off to sleep.    

                Cassian’s hand is trailing down your stomach back to your pussy. Still staring at you, he slips his finger inside. You let out a small gasp as he begins to pump his finger in and out of you. Cassian’s lips brush against yours as he picks up the pace. He finger fucks you like this – with his forehead pressed against yours. Each time you make a noise, your lips touch his. The touch is electric and combined with his finger inside of you, you can scarcely believe the pleasure from these simple motions.

                Another finger enters you. Cassian finger fucks you faster; his fingers enter you completely sometimes and he moves them around inside of you. Your hips are wiggling around in an attempt to get more of him but he doesn’t seem to be in any hurry. He seems enchanted by the way you move; the way your lips brush against his with every plea and moan for more.

                After a few minutes of this, Cassian has enough. He pulls his fingers out of you and brings them to his mouth. You watch him lick them clean, memorized by the way his tongue is moving. Then his lips are on yours – hungry, greedy for more – as you fall back against the bed and tangle yourself around him.

                His boxers are removed and his hard dick presses against your pussy. You are soaking wet and anxious to feel him inside you. For a few seconds, the neon sign suddenly goes white. The bright light spills into the room and you take in the sight of Cassian’s body. He is tone and in shape – with scars lining his stomach and shoulders. Injuries from past missions; each one is a story that belongs to Cassian alone.

                You trail your fingers along one of them on his shoulder. The texture of his skin is different here. You can practically picture the blaster that hit its mark. The story unfolds in your mind – you can see it spreading out in front of you –

                But then the light changes to red and Cassian’s scars are swallowed up in the darkness. The image fades and you find yourself staring at him. Neither of you speak. Is there any reason to? The way you get along with Cassian in missions is on display here as he curls his body around you. You wrap your legs around his waist. His face is buried in your neck as he begins to enter you.

                You are as close against him as you can be. Cassian is thick and warm but your pussy is so wet from all the teasing that you take him inside of you easily. You let out a whimper as your hips touch – he is that deep inside of you. Cassian lets out a grunt as he fully enters you.

                For a few moments, you stay like that. Your legs are around his hips and his dick is buried inside of you. Cassian raises his face away from your neck and brings his lips against yours. This kiss is sloppy – open mouthed and full of tongue as he starts to move his hips.

                Perhaps it is the fact you are coming down from being high but each movement feels delicious. You can’t stop running your fingers along his back. You like the way the texture of his skin changes with each scar. It is Cassian – all of him – even the parts he strives to hide from you.

                Your hands travel down to his ass which you grip in your hands, urging him to fuck you faster. His breathing is heavy in your ear as he begins to pick up his pace. Your mind is blank – there is nothing to worry about, nothing to concern yourself with besides Cassian inside of you.

                Your hips are bucking, trying to match his frenzied movement. He is fucking you hard and fast now. Both of you are making too much noise – way too much noise, you think dimly in your muddled head – but neither can be silent. Cassian is gasping your name with each thrust. Your fingers are in his hair, twirling it around your fingertips and bringing his mouth against yours –

                “In me, in me – Cass…” You beg and your voice is muffled against his lips.

                “Look at me.” His voice is as taunt as a wire and his skin is a foggy shade of blue.

                Your eyes flutter open. A few strands of his hair have fallen in front of his face and you like the way it looks on him – you like how everything looks on him. Your brain is moving slow and lazily as the pleasure rolls through you. You gasp and arch your back. Are you going to cum? It is usually so tricky to finish during sex. Sometimes, you’d give up and get the other person off and content yourself with finishing later.

                But Cassian is fucking you so furiously and the way that he is looking at you…it is doing something to you. You can feel your climax quickly approaching.

                “Cass…” You whimper, still looking at him.

                “Cum for me,” He whispers, “Cum with me.”

                Perhaps it is his words that push you over the edge but you are suddenly climaxing. With a loud cry of his name, your orgasm begins. It is intense like a humming that slowly rolls out across your body. Your scalp tingles and your toes curl. It is unlike any climax you’ve had before.

                At the same time, Cassian is finishing as well. He moans your name and goes still, finishing inside of you. You can feel his warm cum filling you up. You move your hips back and forth, milking his hard cock for every drop. Your bodies are slick with a thin layer of sweat from all the exertion and the booze in your system.

                When your orgasms stop, Cassian rolls off you. He is practically hanging off the small bed but his hand finds yours and he holds onto you. Silence fills the room. Your tongue feels too heavy to speak. Your eyes are already closing…you want to say something….but sleep…

*

                The light that is entering the room in the morning is brutal. It is reflecting off a nearby building and feels as if it is striking your brain and melting it. You groan, turning your face away and trying to yank the pillow over your face. Yet the pillow feels stuck on something. Frustrated, you shield your eyes and turn around –

                To see Cassian asleep next to you. Your heart tightens and a sudden flood of memories returns. All that drinking – the weed – the kiss in the alleyway that led to last night…

                Cassian lets out a muffled groan and covers his eyes, “What is that horrible light?”

                “The morning.” You grumble, giving up on the pillow and sinking back into bed.

                “Turn it off.”

                You chuckle, “I don’t think it works that way.”

                Cassian opens his eyes. Silence fills the room as the two of you stare at each other. Panic is wiggling its way up your chest, threatening to overtake you. You had never thought that last night would ever become a reality. Even so, Cassian doesn’t look panicked. Hung over, yes. You probably look terrible too.

                But for the first time ever, Cassian looks relaxed. The tension that is usually set around his mouth is gone and he stretches out across the small bed. The scars from last night are bright in the daylight. You hadn’t imagined them. At this moment though, he is the most handsome person you have ever seen.

                He finishes stretching and his arm snakes around your waist, pulling you close. He kisses your forehead and you fight off the smile that is trying to form. You had been expecting him to regret it….but he doesn’t seem to at all.

                “I’d take you again right now,” Cassian says quietly, “But I’m pretty sure that my head is being split open.”

                You laugh and run a finger across his cheek. You like his smile. You like how real he feels – not something you conjured up late at night to stop the lonely thoughts.

                “We don’t have time, anyway. We should grab something to eat and get ready to head back to base and deal with how shitty the mission went.”

                You had hesitated even mentioning the mission and seeing Cassian’s glum mood return. But he squeezes your hip and nods.

                “You’re right, of course. Like always.”

                “Like always, huh? I’ll have to remember that for next time we fight about a mission.”

                Cassian grins and goes, “Come here.”

                His lips are on yours. This kiss is different from the ones last night – sober, for one thing – but steady and full of promise that this wasn’t the last time the two of you would be like this. Whatever happened in the future, it would be with Cassian.

                The thought leaves you giddy and hopeful…which Cass always liked to tell you is what rebellions were built on, after all.


End file.
